White Roses Falling Down
by Kyluthe
Summary: Romance of Weiss and Rose from the animated series RWBY.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This will be the first fanfiction I have written in a long time and the first ever that I will publish so I ask anyone that reads it to please be patient with me and constructive criticism is always welcome!**

**Also this will be rated MA because with it being a romance between Weiss and Ruby it may eventually escalate to more intimate activities.**

**While this story will be focused on Ruby and Weiss I may branch out if it goes on for any period of time. OCs may be added in as well although I am not sure on this yet.**

**Anyways that's enough of an A/N for now so please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>She was staring again. Weiss jerked her eyes away from the mock battle happening in the center of the room to look at her lap.<p>

'Why am I always staring at that dunce?' she thought to herself. She looked back up to see the fight that was happening between Yang and Ruby on one side and Ren and Nora on the other. This wasn't the first time that she had caught herself staring at Ruby and during the fight she could feel her heart leap every time it looked like Ruby was hit.

It was the beginning of the second year of classes and all students were at combat training to ensure they hadn't lost their edge while they were all on vacation. Weiss watched on as Yang and Ruby fought with skill unchanged by the long summer break from their training as huntresses.

It wasn't long before the fight was over with Ruby and Yang being the victors. Weiss breathed a small sigh of relief and looked around quickly to see if anyone noticed. She blushed slightly but thought that she was okay for now.

'I don't understand these feelings I'm having,' Weiss thought to herself. 'I mean I know I haven't seen Ruby since summer break started but that doesn't explain all of this.'

Blake who was sitting nearby pretending to read her book saw all of the small motions Weiss was making as Ruby was fighting and saw the way she blushed after she sighed when the match was over. She smiled slightly to herself as she realized what the heiress had probably not noticed herself yet.

Ruby made it back into the stands surrounding the arena in her usually bubbly attitude.

"Did you see when I used Crescent Rose to throw Yang at them!? I bet they were surprised!" Ruby babbled as she waved her arms to show them just how she did it.

"Yes you dunce we were all watching. That was a really dangerous move you could have gotten hurt!" Weiss scolded frowning slightly. Inside she was just as excited as Ruby because it really was an impressive move, but she didn't want her to know that.

Ruby deflated slightly and shuffled her feet, "Weiss, Yang and I were practicing that all summer to get the timing down! We were fine!"

Weiss let the corners of her mouth turn up slightly in a soft smile, "Well you did it well, and I'm glad you're okay."

Ruby blushed slightly and looked down at her feet as Professor Glynda dismissed the class, "Well… ummm…. Let's head back to the room everyone!" she said as she quickly ran up the steps towards the back of the hall.

'What was that all about?' Yang thought to herself as Weiss also hastily left the hall with a slight blush creeping up her face.

"Hey Blake do you know what's going on with those two?"

Blake looked over to Yang and just smiled a small mysterious smile, "maybe, but I doubt they even realize it themselves yet."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So apologies for any errors or things that don't flow well. I haven't written a story in a long time. This will probably be placed as Chapter 1 but it's more of a prologue to sort of set up the story. It doesn't develop much plot but I'm hoping to put out a chapter 2 which will be much longer as soon as possible.**

**Please feel free to favorite or comment with constructive criticism! I'm always looking to improve!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you everyone for all of the follows and favorites in such a short time! I apologize for the last chapter being so short but I promise this one will be longer haha.**

* * *

><p>Weiss made it back to the room before Blake and Yang but for some reason she didn't find Ruby there.<p>

'That's odd she's always the first person back to the room,' Yang thought to herself. 'Maybe I should go find her...'

Just as Weiss finished the thought Yang burst in the door with Blake close behind.

"Hey you two! Oh hey where's Ruby at?"

"I don't know," Weiss replied, "she wasn't here when I came in. It's not like it's my job to babysit her anyways!"

"Why you spoiled little..." Yang cut off as Blake grabbed her by the arm and shook her head.

Yang just gave a sigh and flopped on her bed. "I guess we will just have to ask where she went when she gets back."

* * *

><p>Ruby wandered through one of the small gardens that were scattered throughout Beacon's grounds. It was her favorite garden because of the rose bushes. There were all sorts of different colored roses but Ruby was of course partial to the red roses and the white ones because those reminded her of her mother. She sat down on one of the benches and thought back to just a few hours past.<p>

Could Weiss have felt the same things as her when they had talked earlier? Ruby placed her hand over her heart which was still racing, not from her earlier exertions, but from the simple compliment Weiss had given her. It had made her heart leap to have impressed Weiss in any way.

"Could I be... in love?"

Ruby leaned down to stare at one of the white roses she was sitting next to, then with a small smile picked one of the best ones and stared into the petals. Making up her mind she pulled out her scroll and sent a message to Weiss.

* * *

><p>Weiss heard the sound of a new message on her scroll and pulled it out to see a message from Ruby.<p>

'I want to speak to you please, in the rose garden :)'

Weiss couldn't help but smile at the little emoticon Ruby always used in her messages. She quickly shook her head and put on her normal irritated expression as she stood up.

"I'm going for a walk guys, I'll be back soon."

"Hey ice queen aren't you even going to wait for Ruby to come back home?"

Blake quickly threw her pillow at Yang to shut her up and nodded to Weiss to go ahead. Weiss blushed slightly as she quickly turned and ran out the door.

Ruby was still sitting on the same bench staring at the rose when Weiss entered the garden. Weiss saw that Ruby hadn't seen her yet so she took the opportunity to just stare at her and take in what she saw.

Ruby was wearing her usual outfit she fought in with Crescent Rose sitting beside her leaning against the bench. She was staring at a white rose she was holding and smiling softly to herself as she kicked her legs back and forth beneath her.

As Weiss looked at her she could feel her heartbeat quickening and she placed her hand on her heart.

'Why am I so nervous? She is my partner and she just wants to talk to me. So why do I feel as though this is so much more than that?'

Weiss got so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't even notice Ruby look up and smile as she saw her. Ruby hopped up energetically and ran over to stand in front of Weiss with her hands behind her back.

"Ruby! When did you…"

"Hiya Weiss! How are you feeling?" Ruby said with a slight blush to her cheeks.

Seeing Ruby blush only caused Weiss to blush as well. "I'm fine Ruby, er, how are you?"

"I'm good! I picked this, because it made me think of you." With this Ruby held the white rose out towards Weiss and looked down at her feet.

Weiss reached forward with a trembling hand and gently took the rose, looking at it with a soft intensity.

"Why did it make you think of me?" Weiss asked, knowing in her heart what the answer would be but needing to hear it."

"Well Weiss it's fairly simple," Ruby said with a smile, "you are beautiful just like that rose is. Yet there is strength in it. It's the healthiest rose in the garden. And… seeing the white rose makes me feel safe because of my mother, and you make me feel safe when you are around. I feel like you won't ever let anything hurt me, or anyone on our team."

When Ruby finished speaking she looked up at Weiss, all of her emotions showing plainly in her eyes. Weiss looked up from the rose and met Ruby's silver eyes. How had she not noticed how beautiful Ruby's eyes were before?

Weiss smiled and on an impulse wrapped Ruby in her arms, pulling her tightly against her.

Ruby gasped at the sudden contact, and responded by wrapping her arms around Weiss and burying her face into Weiss' neck.

"Weiss I think I love you…"

"I know," Weiss replied with a smile as she stroked Ruby's back, "I love you too."

* * *

><p>"Where are those two!? What the hell are they even doing?" Yang fumed as she paced back and forth.<p>

Blake just smiled behind her book as she glanced up at Yang.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So not nearly as long as I wanted to make it but I want to get something out to all of you. Work has been killing me with a lot of people calling in. So I'm going to start on chapter 3 right away and try to have something out really soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So I think I kind of rushed Ruby and Weiss admitting their love to each other but I liked it at the same time. It's a little odd for me writing in character for them and sometimes they will probably slip out of character so I apologize in advance for anytime that happens! Well anyways here is chapter 3! Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Weiss and Ruby walked hand in hand in the rose garden until close to midnight. They had a lot to talk about and they both knew that if they went back to the room they wouldn't be able to talk openly thanks to Yang and Blake.<p>

They discovered during their discussion that despite their many differences they bonded over a lot of things. They're desire to become huntresses. They're love of combat skirts. In addition to many other smaller things. During their long walk Weiss continued to hold Ruby's hand with the white rose she picked her in the other. Any chance she got she would bring it up to her nose and inhale the lovely fragrance that reminded her so much of the adorable girl she was with.

"Weiss how long have you liked me?" Ruby asked her; blushing a deep red.

Weiss blushed too and stayed silent for a few moments, collecting her thoughts. "I suppose I first started feeling this way last semester, before the break. But I just noticed it when we came back from break and I watched you fight."

Ruby bounced energetically and hugged Weiss tightly overcome by her words. "I've felt like I liked you for so long. But I never truly realized just how strong my feelings were until you complimented me at training today Weiss. I felt like my heart would burst with how happy that made me."

Weiss wrapped her arms around Ruby and laid her head on top of Ruby's, enjoying the feeling of having the younger girl so close to her. Despite how childish and immature Ruby could be, Weiss loved that she was so true to her heart and how protective of the team she was. She had also come such a long way in their first year of training. Originally she had been foolish and headstrong, trying to prove to the team and Weiss that she could fight as well as any of them. But after all of the events in their first year of training, from stopping the White Fang to defeating countless numbers of Grimm, Ruby had become a strong teammate and even stronger leader.

"I'm so glad that I can make you happy Ruby," Weiss murmured to her, "I hope you know that just being around you makes me happy." Weiss smiled deviously over Ruby's head, "even if you are an irritating dolt at times."

Ruby quickly pulled away from Weiss looking up at her with a shocked and sad look on her face, but upon seeing Weiss' joking smile she laughed and pushed at her arm. "You are such a jerk sometimes Snow Angel."

Weiss made a face at Ruby's use of the name that Jaune had used on her before their first test at the school. Surprisingly though, it didn't seem half bad coming from Ruby. Weiss even kind of liked the sound of it. There was no way she was going to let Ruby know that right away though.

They stood there awkwardly for a moment before Weiss looked around startled at how dark it had become. "Ummmm Ruby what time is it?"

Ruby quickly pulled out her scroll and gulped, "Well it's either midnight, or 20 messages from Yang asking where the hell we are, take your pick."

Weiss checked her own scroll and cursed loudly, she couldn't believe they had allowed it to grow this late while they were talking. "We should be heading back really soon Ruby. We will need to get some sleep with classes starting back up. Don't want to start the semester off with bad grades."

Ruby saw the logic in what Weiss was saying but they both felt a little down that their time was over. Despite how long they had to talk they both wanted more time to bond with their new feelings. They had been friends for over a year now but this was a new step and they needed time to figure everything out.

"Alright Weiss let's head back. Although maybe we should keep our relationship from Blake and Yang for now, until we find a good way to tell them at least."

Weiss agreed with Ruby on that account. It might be a shock to their teammates to find out not only that Weiss and Ruby were lesbians, but that they were dating each other.

"We'd better hurry back Ruby before Yang destroys the dorms looking for us." Weiss quickly took Ruby's hand and pulled her towards the dorms. They ran quickly, pausing at the door into their dorms for a brief but fierce hug before they had to go inside to see their teammates.

* * *

><p>Ruby and Weiss opened the door to their room slowly in an attempt to avoid waking their teammates. The door barely hit the halfway point and they breathed a sigh of relief before hearing a loud shout from the top bunk on their right.<p>

"Where were you two?!" It was Yang of course. "It's the first week of school and we haven't gotten to spend any time as a team yet, but you two run off on your own to do whatever when we should be all having a good time as a team!"

Ruby and Weiss both managed to look slightly abashed at the fierce admonishment from their fiery friend. They each began to stammer separate excuses about where they had been spending their time but Yang quickly cut them off.

"Look you two; I've had it up to here with everyone avoiding talking to each other! We just got back from vacation and we need to spend some time as a team celebrating. There is no way I'm going to let all of us go back to our awkward hating each other phase. We are going to hang out, and you are going to like it!"

Yang finished her speech slightly out of breath with how much she had to say, and Ruby giggled at how comical she looked both angry and breathing heavily. Ruby skipped towards Yang and hugged her tightly still giggling.

"It's okay Yang. Sorry we both did that to you. I had a lot on my mind and needed to sort through my thoughts. You're right though. We should have spent today together as a team after our first class. It was the official first day of the semester so it is pretty momentous. We can definitely make up for it this weekend though! A whole day for us to go out as a team and have fun! I'll even let you take us somewhere of your choice for part of the day Yang."

Ruby smiled widely up at her sister who despite her best efforts broke into a wide grin and pulled her into a crushing bear hug.

"Oh how can I stay mad at my baby sister? You're just too cute to be mad at!"

Weiss heaved a sigh of relief that Yang had calmed down and glanced over at Blake, who had spent the entire tirade lying back in her bed looking at the rest of them over the top of one of her many books. As Blake saw her looking she smiled and winked at Weiss.

"See it wasn't nearly as bad as you probably thought it was gonna be. Hey, what's that you've got there Weiss?"

Weiss jumped slightly at the question and followed Blake's gaze down to the white rose that she was still holding in her hand. Blushing she hid it behind her back and stammered back.

"It's j-just a rose I picked when I was on m-my way back to the r-room!"

Blake raised an eyebrow at Weiss' blushing face and obviously poor excuse but refused to comment on it. Instead she returned to the book she had been reading and turned the page.

Meanwhile Yang and Ruby were messing around as sisters do and hadn't noticed the exchange between their partners. Weiss quickly found a small vase and put some water in it for the rose before setting it on the table next to her bed.

By the time Weiss had finished both Ruby and Yang were starting to get tired and they all decided to get into their pajamas for bed. Weiss and Ruby acted normal for the benefit of their teammates to avoid any awkward questions. As Weiss came out of the bathroom after changing into her pajamas she noticed that both Blake and Yang had managed to pass out almost instantaneously and Ruby was laying with her head on her pillow looking at Weiss.

With a bit of a smirk Weiss winked up at Ruby and blew her a kiss surreptitiously causing Ruby to blush furiously. Ruby blew a small kiss back and snuggled down into her covers to try to get some sleep. Weiss made her way to her bed using the dim light from the lamp next to her bed, and got in. After turning the light off, she smiled to herself content. This was a good way to start the school year.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So a little bit of a longer chapter. I'm getting a little happier with the story as I'm able to immerse myself more in my writing. As always please feel free to leave a review or send me a private message with any questions. I will be trying to release at least one chapter a week on Mondays but possibly I might start releasing twice a week if I have the time. Between work and school and friends I don't get as much time as I would like to have to write :/**

**Anyways thank you for reading and I hope to see you next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Not much to say on this one! Just wanted to thank all of you for reading and following! Every follow and favorite I get makes me want to continue this story even more :)**

* * *

><p>The next couple weeks progressed in a flash for the new couple. They still hadn't found a way to tell their teammates yet, and every day that passed caused them more stress because of it. Ruby was just for coming out and saying it, knowing that if Yang got mad she wouldn't stay that way for long. Weiss wanted to ease into it though because she knew that if Yang got mad it would be her ass that was kicked not Ruby's. The end of their third week of classes, and the start of the weekend, was when things finally came to a head.<p>

It was Friday night and all of the girls were getting ready for bed. Ruby was already in her pajamas and studying in her bunk for the test she knew they had next week. Weiss was in the bathroom changing into her nightgown and brushing her hair. Blake was in her pajamas as well and reading one of her many books before it was time for bed. Yang had of course gone out drinking and returned home to fall into her bed and immediately start snoring.

Weiss came out of the bathroom and made a face at Yang's comatose form before turning off the main lights in the room, leaving just the lamps beside Ruby and Blake's beds still on. She climbed into her own bed and slowly closed her eyes.

"Goodnight everyone."

"Goodnight Weiss!" Ruby poked her head out over the edge of the bed and smiled down at Weiss.

"Goodnight." Blake said absently still immersed in her book.

Shortly after they said goodnight to each other Blake set her book on the nightstand and turned off her lamp before closing her eyes to go to sleep. Ruby studied for another half hour or so until she just couldn't stand looking at the book anymore. Placing the book on the stand held up next to her bunk by ropes, she turned off the last lamp and laid back to get some rest herself. After all, she needed plenty of rest to have fun over the weekend.

* * *

><p><em>She was running through the forest. Why was she running again? Ruby slowed down as this thought crossed her mind. Then she remembered why she was running.<em>

'_Weiss. I have to find Weiss'_

_She swung Crescent Rose behind her and fired to get back up to speed. Using it to amplify her semblance and go even faster than normal._

_She couldn't remember how she got to the forest, but that didn't matter now. She just needed to find her girlfriend. That was all that mattered. She glanced left and right as she ran, keeping an eye out for her goal. Suddenly she heard screaming from ahead of her._

'_That's no Grimm…. It sounded like…'_

_Another scream pierced the night and Ruby sped up faster than her semblance had ever carried her before. Soon after she heard a third scream she arrived in a clearing. Around the edges of the clearing were rosebushes with beautiful white roses on them in full bloom. And in the center of the clearing was Weiss, with a figure standing over her with a knife in its hand._

_Ruby felt herself freeze as the figure looked up at her. It looked like a man. He had a chain with some spikes on it wrapped around his body, and a large cloak on. The hood was up so all she could see when he looked at her was his teeth as he smiled. That cold smile chilled her so much that she couldn't even move as he leaned down and stabbed her girlfriend in the heart._

_Weiss' body went limp as Ruby's went ice cold. Then it caught on fire and she moved faster than ever before, swinging her Crescent Rose at the man's neck with amazing force. Her eyes widened in surprise as he casually flicked his knife up to catch the scythe blade a mere foot from his neck. That's when she saw his eyes. They were a pure red, like Grimm eyes, but with pupils the deepest black she had ever seen. In a casual manner he pushed the scythe blade down into the dirt and pushed Ruby back, who immediately lost her grip on Crescent Rose._

"_Who are you?!" Ruby shouted with tears streaming down her face. "Why did you kill her?!"_

_The man just tilted his head at her as if he didn't understand, then laughed a deep guttural laugh that almost sounded like it belonged to an animal rather than to a man. He slowly walked forward to stand in between Ruby and Crescent Rose, just a couple feet away from the distraught girl._

"_Because," He said in that deep voice, "killing is just so much…. fun."_

_Ruby looked to the side as he leaned down towards her with his knife, hoping to see help. Instead all she saw were white roses. They were falling from the bushes… Falling…_

* * *

><p>Ruby woke up and sat straight up in her bed breathing heavily. She looked around the dark room quickly and managed to make out both Yang and Blake still asleep in their beds.<p>

Placing her head in her hands she thought to herself, 'I haven't had a nightmare like that in a long time, not since mother….'

Remembering what the dream was about Ruby jumped out of her bed and landed softly next to Weiss' bed, spinning to look at the bunk fearing the worst. Her fears were proven wrong as she saw the head of white hair and the gentle rising and falling of the blankets as she breathed in and out.

Ruby nearly cried in relief as she saw her girlfriend safe and sound. She carefully lifted the covers and slowly got into the bed just behind Weiss, needing to feel her in her arms. As she felt Weiss stir she bit her lip thinking she had gone too far.

Weiss turned and opened her eyes a small amount, "Ruby is that you?" She whispered softly.

"Yes," Ruby answered back, "I had a nightmare and I just…. I just need to hold you. I hope that's okay."

Weiss smiled softly and nodded, too tired to think past the current moment, as she enjoyed the smell of Ruby being so near. She rolled over to face Ruby and kissed her gently on the forehead before pulling her close. Ruby sighed and relaxed into her arms as she drifted off to sleep once more.

The following morning Ruby awoke feeling very safe and comfortable, but she couldn't really tell why. As she stretched slightly she realized she could feel arms around her and opened her eyes wide to find herself looking straight into her girlfriend's face. Weiss' eyes opened shortly after Ruby's and she smiled a lazy smile at her.

"Good morning beautiful."

Before Ruby could reply they both heard an insistent cough that made them both look in horror. Yang was standing at the edge of the bed, eyebrow raised and fists clenching slowly.

"Oops…" Ruby said her heart sinking. "Look Yang it's not what you think."

Yang laughed a short laugh. "Well what I think is that you two are apparently 'together' without so much as telling either of your teammates. I don't know what pisses me off more, the fact that you two got together and thought you needed to hide it from us, or the fact that the way I found out was you two cuddling up."

Ruby jumped out of the bed and got in Yang's face angrily. It was very uncharacteristic of her but after the nightmare she had she wasn't ready for any shit from anyone.

"Look Yang, we kept it secret because we didn't want anyone to know right away. This isn't the way I would have wanted you to find out but I had to hold her to be sure she was real! I had a nightmare…."

Ruby mumbled this last bit while looking at her feet. She knew how childish it sounded to be scared by a nightmare. But it happened to everybody right?

Yang had gone pale at Ruby's last words and it took every ounce of her courage to ask her next question.

"Ruby what kind of nightmare was it?"

"Why does it matter what kind of…!?" Weiss started angrily, having been patient and let Ruby deal with things so far, she had no idea why Yang would ask such a silly question.

Ruby looked at Yang with tears in her eyes and said the words she had been trying to avoid, "it was a nightmare like the one I had a few months before mom was killed."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry to leave it on such a cliffhanger but I promise that by the time this releases I will have started working on the next chapter already. So hopefully I will have a supplementary release picking up right where this ends. Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I try not to make author notes too long because I know how annoying it can be to read too many author notes. But I wanted to make a shout out to nobleMETA who writes some amazing RWBY stories, as well as to Kerrigor2 whose Red Stained Remnant series (now on its second part) is amazing. Both of these authors as well as some others are what inspired me to start writing. Though I don't feel I am anywhere as skilled as these amazing people, I wanted a chance to tell a story, and all you followers are helping me to do that. So thank all of you! And without further ado, chapter 5 :D**

* * *

><p>Yang was frozen from Ruby's revelation. It couldn't be. She flashed back to a crying Ruby when this had happened for the first time. She had described to Yang between sobs exactly what she had seen in her dream. Yang and their parents brushed her dream off as just a kid not wanting to lose their parent. But then, when Summer Rose went out on what was supposed to be a simple mission, she never came home. When scouts were sent out they found her mangled body in the same exact way that Ruby had described to Yang.<p>

Their father, Taiyang, was so broken-hearted that he did not think anything about his daughters dream. Yang knew better though. She held Ruby close for days after the news. Ruby was shocked because she was sure she had caused her mom to be killed. It took over a month for Yang to convince Ruby that she hadn't caused it.

Weiss' voice was what broke Yang out of her flashback. "Is someone going to explain to me what the fuck this all means!?"

She sounded angry but at the same time was trying to hold Ruby close and comfort her because she was still shaking and crying.

Yang sighed and looked sadly at the pair of them, "Ruby had a dream a while before our mom died. She saw exactly what happened to her and how her body was laying when it was over. We all convinced her it was just a dream and wasn't going to happen, but when she died, it was exactly as Ruby had said."

Weiss went completely rigid at the news, but upon hearing Ruby sob harder she relaxed and put her arms around Ruby pulling her tight. "Is there any way to know when this will occur or if this dream was in fact the same as the other she had?"

Yang raised an eyebrow at Weiss' seemingly calm acceptance of the news that Ruby saw her death, "well Ruby said with the other dream that it didn't feel the same as another dream so I think she is sure. As for when or how, no way to know for sure but if it goes by the first time, a few months."

Weiss nodded thoughtfully then pulled Ruby's chin up to look in her eyes, "now listen here Ruby Rose." Weiss used her stern voice to make sure Ruby was listening, "we are not going to jump to conclusions. There is no way our entire team would let someone kill me, and there is no way he could ever beat you in a fight, whoever it is. We are going to talk to Ozpin first thing this morning and see if he knows anything about these dreams. Then we can decide what to do from there. Deal?"

Ruby sniffed a couple times before a determined look came over her face. She nodded at Weiss, "Deal. I won't let anyone take you away when we've only gotten so little time together." Her grip tightened around Weiss as if to make sure she wasn't going to escape.

Weiss hugged her back and told her to go get cleaned up so they could speak with Ozpin. After she heard the shower turn on, Weiss pulled out her scroll and opened a direct link to the Schnee Company ordering site that she had personal access to. As a Schnee she was able to order whatever she needed at any time. It took her less than five minutes to locate the items she needed and place an order to have them delivered to the dorm room that Saturday.

Yang and Blake watched this silently and as soon as she was done Yang spoke up, "what was that all about ice princess?"

Weiss felt a stab of irritation at the nickname she hated but quickly pushed it aside as she replied, "something to make Ruby feel better. I'm hoping it will help her with this. Speaking of which though, I'm going to take her on an actual date Saturday to keep her out of the room. Would you mind staying here on Saturday and laying out the items on the desk for me to show her when we get back?"

Yang wasted no time agreeing, "of course, I hate to blow a Saturday but if it helps Ruby I would be fine with that." She got a wicked smile on her face, "but only if kitty stays to keep me company."

Blake gave her an almost angry glance at the nickname but secretly she felt her heart flutter slightly, "I'll probably be here reading anyways, so why not?"

They were interrupted by a freshly cleaned Ruby coming out of the bathroom with a determined look on her face and Crescent Rose in her hands. "Let's go talk to Ozpin."

Weiss sighed at her haste, "Ruby you dunce the rest of us need to get cleaned up too…."

"Oh…" Ruby sheepishly kicked her feet blushing, "well come on I really want to see if Ozpin knows anything about this!"

Weiss sighed again and made her way to the bathroom. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>Ozpin looked at team RWBY with a slight frown on his face. He had not noticed anything wrong with them in the last few weeks. In fact all of their marks were higher than most in their classes. So he could not figure out why they had come to speak to him, and they were having a hard time finding a place to start.<p>

Finally he sighed, "Alright just start at the beginning, what brought you to see me?"

Ruby fidgeted a bit before replying, "Well, they're my dreams sir. Well they're not really dreams I mean they are but they're more than that and I don't really know how to explain and I just…"

Ozpin held up a hand and Ruby cut off, he then pointed a finger at Yang, "Explain what she means please, in fewer words."

Yang shrugged and decided to be blunt, "to put it simply, she sees the future in her dreams."

Ozpin's eyebrows raised but he said nothing, motioning to her to continue. At this Yang let out everything that had happened with their mother and Ruby's recent dream of Weiss that felt very similar.

Ozpin nodded several times throughout the explanation and at the end of it he stood up and walked over to a bookshelf, taking a heavy volume down. Bringing it back over to his desk he opened it and found a passage, nodding a few more times as he read over it.

"Ruby, Weiss, I want you both to activate your auras. Don't pull out weapons and stand apart by about ten feet."

Ruby and Weiss, though confused did as instructed, and everyone in the room aside from Ozpin seemed surprised at what they saw. Ruby's aura was a bit lighter than normal, almost a pink color, and Weiss' had taken on a deep red undertone that they could see flashing through it at high speeds.

Ozpin nodded as though this confirmed a suspicion and took a deep breath, "Ruby you are what is known among hunters and huntresses as a Seer. As such you are able to see small glimpses of possible futures but only of people who you are extremely close to. I can only assume that you and Miss Schnee are dating, as you auras have confirmed a deep emotional connection."

He took a deep breath and smiled, "there is also…. Nothing to worry about."

There was a deep silence before Ruby spoke, "but didn't you say I saw the future?"

She was confused because she wanted to believe nothing was wrong but he had said she had seen the future.

Ozpin shook his head and smiled, "no I said POSSIBLE future. That was merely one future possible out of many. And the best thing you can do is train and be ready in case this man does show up in your lives. Take the rest of the day off, I can imagine how emotionally draining this has been."

The girls all thanked Professor Ozpin and left his office, though Weiss stopped Ruby in a small alcove a little ways past his office. As the other two girls walked ahead she grabbed Ruby and hugged her close.

"Ummm, Weiss?" Ruby was confused at Weiss' actions but wasn't complaining at the feeling of her girlfriend's arms around her.

Weiss released her and stepped back smiling, "Ruby Rose would you be so kind to accompany me on a date this Saturday to celebrate this news?"

She had given it her best silly voice and was rewarded with a long giggle from Ruby. "Why yes Miss Schnee I would love that!"

Arm in arm they made their way back to the room laughing the whole way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the rushed chapter and poor storytelling. This week was extremely busy and it took me forever to figure out where I wanted the story to go. So next chapter will be their date! I'm hoping to make it a good one. Thank you for all your support and if you have questions please leave a review and I will reply privately or in the author's notes. (Unless it is answered in the story itself)**

**Thank you for reading!**


	6. Sorry for not posting!

**Hey everyone sorry for not posting a chapter in a while. I have a lot of issues going on at home so I can't get motivated to write anything. I will post again hopefully in the next couple weeks. Just wanted to let you all know that the story will continue once I'm able to get back into a good state of mind.**


End file.
